


Sunny Beaches

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba has become addicted to Gaara's scent, but he doesn't want to get hurt, so when he learns that Gaara is coming to the Hidden Leaf Village, he decides that his best bet is to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Beaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulofhyperness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fulofhyperness).



> This was a request by my friend, Nicole. I did this awhile ago, but it was the first fanfic that I thought I did really well on.

 

I ran as hard as I could to try and get away from the addicting smell. Every time I would catch a whiff of it, I would be reminded of a warm, sunny beach with lots of sand. It drove me mad with lust and I didn't think I could survive if I was rejected, so I avoided the one person that could make me lose my mind. It wasn't too hard for the most part, seeing as how the other person lived in a different village.

When I heard that some ninjas from Suna were going to be visiting Konoha, I knew that  _he_ would be with them. I ran as fast as I could to try and get away from them before they even arrived. I knew that Gaara would come, if only to see Naruto. I knew that he and Naruto had a special connection, and it drove me mad with envy. I wished that I could have that sort of connection. I couldn't help but be attracted to the Sand ninja. His smell was so addicting that I couldn't think straight and any mention of him would result in me having to 'relieve' myself.

"Damn him! Why does he smell so good?" I asked myself. I had been getting more and more irritated with people; so much so that I just decided to avoid everyone all together. I had even begun getting irritated with Akamaru.

When I had snapped at him, he looked at me and told me, "Kiba, you need to tell him how you feel. I know that you don't want to be rejected, but this is driving me insane. When you tell him, come and find me. I can't stand being around you when you are like this."

I hadn't seen my faithful dog since. I felt completely alone and I knew that I was starting to mentally break down. I ran until I got to my favorite hiding place: the Forest of Death. On one of my solo missions, I had found a little cave. It was secluded and I knew that I would be safe there. As far as I knew, no one knew about it. I made sure that no one followed me whenever I went there.

When I got there, I pushed away the shrubbery I had placed there in order to cover up the entrance, and walked in. Over time, I had moved some of my own possessions into the little alcove. There was a decent enough place to sleep and a few books to pass the time when I was there. I never told anyone, but I was a real book freak. I could read for hours on end and just forget everything around me.

I decided to get my favorite book, Artemis Fowl, and curled up on my makeshift bed. I soon felt myself starting to drift off. I welcomed the sleep gratefully. I knew that I would probably dream of him, but I didn't care. At least I was alone. I didn't want anyone to hear me in my sleep. My dreams tended to be very... interesting, especially when they involved Gaara.

**I opened my eyes to find myself in Suna. I was in the Kazekage's mansion and I was in the Kazekage's room. I knew that Gaara was in a meeting with the head shinobi from the village and I was patiently awaiting his return. It was really starting to get on my nerves because he had been so busy lately that he didn't even have time for me. I intended to make him repay me when he got home tonight.**

**When Gaara finally walked through the door, I was sitting on the couch with nothing on but my boxers. I was innocently licking whipped cream off of strawberries before eating them and I pretended to not even notice Gaara's arrival. I knew that he could see me however and I knew that he was getting turned on by the display I was giving. I could smell his arousal and it was making my own member ache. I had needed Gaara for what had seemed like an eternity, even though I knew that it had only been a few days. I intended to make Gaara beg for it, but I didn't know how long I could hold back.**

**Gaara cleared his throat and I looked up on feigned surprise.**   **"Oh. Hey baby. I didn't know you were home. Is something the matter?" I asked innocently at the look of obvious discomfort.**

**"N-no. No-nothing's wrong. H-how was y-your day?" Gaara asked me. I knew that he was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't help the smirk that stretched across my face. I was enjoying this.**

**"Quit the stuttering. You are starting to sound like Hinata. My day was fine. How about yours?" I asked with barely concealed laughter. I saw Gaara's face harden and I inwardly sighed. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get him to beg for release when he was annoyed.**

**"It was fine. Boring, but fine. Do you want to watch a movie?" Gaara asked me. If you didn't know him as well as I did, you wouldn't have been able to hear the hardened undertone to Gaara's voice.**

**"Umm... Sure. What do you want to watch?" I asked. I saw him cock his head to the side. When he adopted a malicious smile, I knew that I was in trouble.**

**"How about _The Notebook_?" He asked. I knew from his tone of voice that he wouldn't take no for an answer. I loved yet hated the movie. It was one of the only movies that could make me cry and Gaara knew that full well. I sighed and nodded. Gaara smirked victoriously and put the movie in. He went over and sat next to me. I grabbed his hand and saw his face momentarily soften, before he smirked again.**

**Two Hours Later**

**I got up and dried my eyes. The movie didn't fail to get me sobbing. I knew that Gaara was enjoying my little display, but I didn't care. One thing that Gaara didn't know is that watching that movie always made me depressed. I couldn't help but think about how much it would hurt to lose him like that.**

**"Hey Gaara? I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. I love you." I said before leaning over to kiss him. He looked shocked and didn't even kiss me back. I got up and went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep though, and it wasn't long before Gaara came and got in bed with me. His scent intensified more than I had ever smelt and I breathed in deeply. For once, it didn't turn me on, it just made me sad.**

**"I'm sorry. I had no idea that the movie had that kind of reaction for you. It hurts me too. I can't imagine living if I lost you like that. It would probably kill me if I had to see you and you didn't even recognize me. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Gaara asked me seriously. I turned and held him close to me. I smiled slightly and kissed him.**

**"Of course I forgive you. What kind of lover would I be if I couldn't forgive something so small? I love you too much. But I really am tired. You have tomorrow off right? Let's stay in and make the day special okay?" I asked him in an equally serious tone.**

**"Of course love. Good night. I hope you sleep well." He told me. I smirked and snuggled up closer to him.**

**"How can I not when you are beside me?" I asked directly into his ear. He shivered and I smirked before lying back down. I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep gratefully.**

When I opened my eyes, I sighed because I could still smell Gaara. It was more powerful than usual, but it didn't surprise me. It wasn't until I looked around that I noticed I wasn't alone. I saw someone sitting at the entrance to my alcove and, at first, I didn't recognize them. When I saw the blood-red hair, I knew that it was Gaara. What threw me off at first was that Gaara wasn't wearing his sand gourd on his back.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" I asked. I was relieved that my voice came out steady, even though I was panicking. I knew that Gaara had come alone and I knew that I was at my limit. If Gaara got too close to me, I knew that I would snap and probably lose any chance of being with him. Not that I thought there was any in the first place.

Gaara turned to look at me and I saw him smile. I whimpered lowly. It was so sexy that I couldn't think straight. He got up and slowly started walking towards me. I felt my eyes widen.

"I came here to see you Kiba. I missed you in the village and I knew that you came here every once in awhile." Gaara said. He continued to move towards me and I fought my urge to tackle him with everything I had. I couldn't risk the friendship that was between him and me. However, one thing he said did capture my interest.

"How did you know that I like coming here? I didn't think anyone knew." I said in confusion. I heard that my voice was a bit husky, but I found that I couldn't control my voice anymore. I looked into Gaara's face and saw him blush slightly.

"Well, I kinda used to watch you and follow you. I was curious as to where you go when you are alone. I'm sorry if you see that as an invasion of privacy." Gaara said sincerely. I could tell that he wasn't lying because I would have been able to smell it if he had been.

I knew that knowing that Gaara had been watching me and invading my privacy should have angered me, but instead, it made me feel happy.

"It's fine. I just didn't know that anyone followed me." I said. Now that my little question had been answered, my urges were coming back full force. I tried not breathing, but that only lasted for a few minutes before I had to take great gasps of air. When I breathed through my mouth, I could literally taste the sunshine. I felt myself getting hard and I couldn't stop the panting. When Gaara came close enough to put his hand on my shoulder, I felt myself tense up.

"Why are you so tense Kiba? And why are you breathing so hard?" Gaara asked. I could hear the concern in his voice, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. To do so would reveal how much I wanted him.

"You should go. If you stay, you might get hurt." I warned. I could feel him chuckle and I looked up into his face.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious. My instincts are running wild and you need to go before you get hurt." I said seriously. He just chuckled again and shook his head. I knew that he wouldn't leave.

_'I can't hurt him. I have to leave before I jeopardize our friendship._ I have to run!' I thought to myself before darting up and trying to run. I only made it as far as the door before I found that I couldn't move. I looked down at my legs and found that they were encased in sand. I was completely immobile from the waist down.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that? You have some very interesting dreams." Gaara said with a smirk on his face. I felt my own face heat up in response but I decided to pretend to not know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I cursed myself when my voice wavered.

"You were talking in your sleep. I have been here for awhile and you said my name more than a few times. What I want to know is what you were dreaming about." Gaara said.

"..." I didn't say anything. I couldn't bring myself to say how much I wanted - no - needed him. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't ever see Gaara again. Just thinking about that made me want to curl up and cry.

"Hmm. I see. Maybe I can get it out of you." Gaara said. Something in his voice turned me on more than I already was and I turned to look him in the eye. That proved to be a mistake because it just made it that much harder to keep in control of my actions. His eyes were smoldering and he looked downright  _sexy_!

"Wh-what are you doing Ga-gaara?" I asked him. When he started to get closer, I tried to struggle free from the bonds on my legs to get away. Gaara wasn't having any of that though. When he finally got to me, he released me. Before I could bolt, he gathered me in his arms and I felt myself lose control. I couldn't think straight when he was so close to me. I could smell him more than I had ever been able to before. I used the last of my control to look up into his eyes.

"Gaara. You need to stop. If you keep me near you, I might not be able to control myself. I need you and I can't hold out for much longer." I said. I expected Gaara to be disgusted with me and tell me that I was disgusting for even thinking of such things. I was so focused on that that it completely took me by surprise when he bent down to kiss me. When our lips connected, I couldn't hold back anymore. I brought my hands up and tangled them in his hair. I felt his tongue ghost across my lips and I immediately opened them. I gasped into the kiss when I got a taste of him. He tasted so sweet and warm that I couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

When we broke apart, I gasped in air and looked into Gaara's eyes for any signs of regret. When I saw none, I decided to take a leap of faith.

"How far do you want to go?" I asked. I was mentally preparing myself in case he said that he didn't want to do anything with me.

"All of the way." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and lost all train of thought for a minute, just trying to make sense of what I had just heard.

_'This has to be a dream. He would never want me in that way. I have to wake up before I lose my mind.'_ I thought before pinching myself. When I didn't wake up, I pinched myself harder. When that failed, I pinched myself so hard that I started to bleed. Gaara, who noticed what I was trying to do, looked down into my eyes with an amused expression.

"You aren't dreaming. I truly just said that I wanted you. Is that what you were dreaming of? Us being together?" Gaara asked me. I still didn't want to ruin this moment, so I still said nothing. When Gaara released me, I looked into his eyes questioningly. I knew that my eyes were glazed over with lust, but I didn't care.

"I won't do anything with you unless you answer me. I am honestly curious and you seem so unwilling." Gaara said. I knew that there would be no negotiating with him, so I swallowed my pride and told him.

"I was dreaming about the two of us being together, yes. I lived in the Kazekage's mansion with you, and you had been away for a few days. I had intended to make you mad with lust so that you would take me, but I overdid it a bit. You got upset and we decided that we would watch a movie instead. When you picked  _The Notebook_ , I knew that I had lost. When I watch that movie, I get depressed and I can't help but think of you. I couldn't live if I had lost you like that; if I could see you, but not be yours because you can't remember me. I just couldn't do it." I said. I felt myself close to breaking down. I didn't care that I had just revealed my darkest secret with the one person that I had been trying my hardest to keep it from. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. It was literally tearing me apart.

Gaara must have known what I was feeling because he gently embraced me and kissed me. I knew that it wasn't a kiss of lust, but rather of acceptance and possibly love. I wouldn't let myself get too hopeful, but I could have sworn that I could taste love on his lips. I broke away and looked into his eyes with wonder. Before I allowed us to go any further, I spoke.

"What are your feelings for me Gaara? I don't want to do anything with you unless I know that this won't be a one-time deal. I don't want us to fuck once and then forget about it. I care about you too much." I said quietly. I knew that my chances of getting him then were virtually nonexistent.

"I want to be more than friends Kiba. I have wanted you ever since the Chunin Exams. I loved your style of fighting and I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of you. At first, I thought that it was just a phase, but I soon came to realize that it was so much more than that. The simplest things would remind me of you. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I organized the trip here so that I could finally tell you how I felt." Gaara said. I knew that he wasn't lying, but it just seemed too good to be true. I had wanted Gaara for a few years and it just didn't make sense to me that he would want me back. I had always dreamed of us being together, but I thought that it would remain just that: a dream.

"Are you sure? I am giving you a chance to leave if you are unsure of your feelings. I don't want you to feel like you are being pressured into anything." I said.

"You aren't pressuring me into anything. If anything, it is my siblings that are pressuring me into telling you how I feel. They have been on my case about it for months now. It gets rather annoying." Gaara said. I chuckled at that and kissed him. It started out slow and passionate, but soon grew lustful. I couldn't get enough of Gaara and it seemed like he couldn't get enough of me.

When we broke off, I started to take his shirt off. I thanked whatever gods there were that he had decided not to wear a button up shirt. I wouldn't have had the control to take it off regularly.

When Gaara's shirt was completely off, I stepped back and admired my prize. Gaara was slim, but well built with an impressive six pack. My mouth watered and my eyes rested on his pert nipples. I stepped back to him and tweaked one with my finger. He gasped and pressed closer to me. I smirked and tugged on the nub. When Gaara moaned, I felt the sound go straight to my returning arousal. I didn't want to seem like an animal, so I went slow with him.

I backed away again and crouched down. I took one of Gaara's nipples into my mouth and sucked. Gaara yelped and his hands flew to my hair. When he tugged on my hair, I accidently bit down on his nipple. When I tasted blood, I panicked. I pulled up and started to apologize.

"Don't apologize Kiba. It is just a nick. In fact, I kinda liked it." Gaara said sheepishly. I hesitated for a moment before attacking his other nipple. When I lightly bit down, his moan echoed in the small room. I bit down harder and his moan got louder. My erection was getting to be seriously uncomfortable and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I broke away from Gaara and started to undo my pants. When I felt hands on mine, I glanced up and saw Gaara's loving face.

"Let me do that for you." Gaara said. Seeing as how I was crouched down, I had a perfect view of the bulge in his pants. I knew that Gaara had to be in as much pain as me so I undid his pants as he undid mine. We both pulled down our pants at the same time. I felt weird because I still had my shirt on, but I quickly took it off.

Gaara was absolutely stunning! He had a 7 inch package that ended in a mess of blood red curls. I let my gaze wonder over the naked body before me. I could sense that Gaara was doing the same as me. My gaze traveled upwards and, when I got to his face, we locked gazes. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I couldn't tear away from his heated gaze. I felt myself sinking into the depths of his teal eyes.

"I need you." I whispered. Gaara immediately got up and went over to me. He didn't do anything for a minute. When he did do something, it was simply running his hands over my chest. I groaned when he completely missed my nipples. I knew that he had missed on purpose. When he flicked one of them, I moaned his name and arched towards his touch.

"Please take me Gaara. I can't take it anymore." I said. I didn't care if I sounded needy. I just need to be filled by the redhead.

Gaara, thankfully, stopped teasing me and brought three of his fingers to my mouth. I immediately took them into my mouth and started to lick them. When they were lubed up enough, Gaara took them out and placed them at my entrance. I shivered when one of his fingers went past the tight ring of muscles. He started to pump his fingers in and out of me. When he changed angles, I saw white. I knew that I was screaming Gaara's name, but all I could hear was the blood pounding in my head. That was until Gaara added another finger. I gulped and tried my hardest to relax. I knew that it would go easier and less painfully if I just relaxed, but I found it very difficult.

"Shh love. It will be over soon. Just try and relax." Gaara said soothingly. I found that if I focused on his voice, I could relax myself. When Gaara added a third finger, I couldn't stop the whimper or tears that escaped. I felt Gaara kiss away every one. When I started to feel pleasure instead of pain, I started to thrust back on the fingers. After a few thrusts, Gaara took his finger out and placed his head at my entrance. When he started to push in, my muscles went into lockdown. I knew that Gaara was using all of his self control not to pound into me like a madman, but my squeezing his cock proved to be too much for him.

"Oh my god..." Gaara whispered. I looked up and saw that Gaara had his eyes shut and that he was trembling. I tried to shift so that I could adjust and Gaara snapped his eyes open. He uttered a breathless moan and plunged into me completely. I uttered a cry and my muscles completely locked down. When Gaara realized what he had done, he became deathly still. I used the pause to adjust. It surprised me that I didn't start bleeding, but at the moment, I didn't care. When I felt that I was good enough for him to move, I rocked my hips. The reaction was instantaneous. Gaara pulled out and pushed back in. He went slowly and he accurately hit my prostate, temporarily blocking out the pain. After a few more hits to my prostate, I felt the pain fade away entirely.

"Oh god. It feels so good." I said out loud. I knew that Gaara had to be thinking the same thing. Gaara was still going at a slow pace and I started to want him to speed it up. When I thrust back on him, he got the idea and sped up. I couldn't help the moans that were issuing from my mouth. Gaara kept speeding up until he was pounding into me mercilessly. I liked it because it proved that he didn't think that I was fragile and that I would break easily. I knew that I needed that in a life-long partner.

"Fuck! I'm so close!" I screamed. Gaara somehow managed to speed up even more. When he hit my prostate again, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I exploded on both of our chests and some of it even managed to land on the floor. My muscles clamping down on his cock had Gaara arching in ecstasy. I knew that he was close so I used my last strength to meet his thrusts. When he came, he opened his mouth in a silent scream and collapsed. I immediately felt like I would fall asleep at any minute.

"Hey Kiba?" Gaara asked hesitantly. I could smell the hesitation on him and I immediately thought the worst. I thought that he would regret it and that he would tell me to forget about it. Surprisingly, I found myself crying. When I sobbed, Gaara looked at me in alarm.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Gaara asked in an alarmed tone.

"I thought that I might be able to stay with you. I knew that you would regret doing this with me. I'm sorry." I said before I was consumed by body wrenching sobs. I could feel Gaara's arms encircle me. This only served to make me cry harder.

"Who said that I regretted it? I do not regret it in the least. I was going to ask if you wanted to come and live with me in Suna." Gaara said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but it was enough that it got me to stop crying.

"Are you serious Gaara? I don't want to be a responsibility to you and I know that we won't get to see each other very often." I said. I was confused that he would offer because it still didn't make sense to me why he would want to be with me in the first place.

"Of course I am sure! I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure." Gaara said in an amused tone. I knew that he wasn't lying, but, for once, I didn't trust my instincts. I debated for a few minutes before deciding that it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

"All right. I'll go with you. Thank you Gaara." I said sincerely. Gaara didn't know how much his offer meant to me, but it was enough that he got the general idea.

* * *

***Three Months Later***

* * *

Gaara and I had been together for three months and I didn't think that life could get any better. Gaara had actually given up his position as Kazekage so that he could spend more time with me. I loved Gaara with all of my heart and I began to see that he loved me just as much. I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I will cherish every moment with Gaara as if it was my last because, one day, it will be.


End file.
